Never Imagined
by CourtDunkieandme111
Summary: "I'm not a expert but I'm smart enough to notice that you like her" my color's face darkened and I put my hands behind my back "How can you be so sure?" "Easy" he turned the lights on "Because you're blushing" I hide my face in the blankets annoyed "I hate you so much Odd" He laughed "My friend you're officially in love with her" CHAPTER 8 IS NOW AVAILABLE!
1. Doubts

**My 2nd history in english! :D I started to get interest in the pair Ulrich x Aelita so I decided to make a story about them! Sorry about the mistakes and... Enjoy!**

**Never Imagined**

**Ulrich's POV**

I was looking at her, she wasn't looking at me

Normally everyone has always known who I was looking, but right know those people were wrong and me? Well, I was astonished with myself

_What am I thinking?!_

Before I had time to change my vision I heard Jeremy talking

"After all you're the one who shares the room with him" everyone looked at me **-1-**

_He was talking to me? About kiwi I guess..._

"What? Oh yeah no problem he can come back home" she gets close to me

"You're feeling ok?" I found myself blushing and my eyes went wide

"Yeah I was... Thinking of something else..."

"That's great you'll see-" Odd was talking, I was staring at her again and I slapped myself mentally

_No Ulrich you should pay attention to Yumi, not her!_

The more I tryed to focus what the others were saying, the more I looked at her

_Yumi is the one who you care not her stop making those faces! You. Don't. Like. Her!_

"Hey Odd your pants look at them!" Yumi said

"Ah? Oh that's just well... the ventilation, it can be so hot here at school..."

"You're sure it wasn't Kiwi up is own tricks?" she said and Jeremy laughs

"I told you it wasn't him, can we go eat now?" we laugh and the others walked to the cafeteria.

"Odd" I whispered

"Ugh?"

"You think... That I may have a possiblity to... forget about it"

"Finish your sentence!"

"It's nothing I'm a little confused about something that's all"

"Yumi?"

"Eh I'm not sure if-"

"She told you just friends but try talk to her, or if you want I ask Aelita if she could help you, after all she's her best friend"

"Aelita?"

"Yeah what about her?" my face went red in a second

"Ehh... I..."

"Who's talking about me?" she smiled at me

"Aelita, Ulrich has something to tell you"

"I ah... You ah... We ah..."

"Could you help Ulrich? He's really in love with a girl..." she smirked and I gulped giving her a small smile

"Oh really?" I turned around and saw Yumi glaring at me

"Me in love? No way..." Yumi opened her mouth and I regreted what I said

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not, or maybe I could, OR MAYBE I'M CONFUSED WITH EVERYONE LOOKING AT ME!" all the students in the cafeteria looked at me and Yumi walked away

"What's your problem today? You're acting strange" Jeremy said

"Meatballs!" Odd exclaimed and I sighed

I sit between Odd and Aelita and Yumi and Jeremy sit on the other side

While we were eating I noticed that Yumi was glaring at me again so I stand up

"I'm sorry Yumi"

"Hey Ulrich where are you going?"

"Don't worry about it Odd goodnight"

"More meatballs for me yes!"

I couldn't sleep, her face was on my mind

_"Aelita I got a feeling you're not alone out there" _**-2-**

_"You're right Ulrich I'm not"_

_"WATCH OUT AELITA BETTER RUN! Three more monsters coming hurry up!"_

_She keeps running and I saw in the screen more monsters_

_"Careful in front of you!" she was surounded, I couldn't do nothing but watch..._

_But then I saw it "Aelita on your left there's a plataform!"_

_She jumped and kept running_

_"Well done, Jeremy would be proud of you!"_ _She entered in the tower_

Finally I felt asleep and started dreaming

_"YUMI NO!" _**-3-**

_"Aaaaahhhhhh!" I hold her hand before she could reach the digital sea_

_"It's okay, I got you!" I pulled her next to me and we stared at each other_

_Sudentlly I saw Aelita running in our way_

_"Hi there!" she smirked_

_"Aelita what are you doing here you're supposed to-" Aelita gave a kick on Yumi's chest and she went to the edge about to fall to the digital sea_

_"Aelita are you nuts!" I run to catch her but Aelita hold my arm_

_"But Ulrich you love her? What about me?"_

_"ULRICH HELP ME!"_

_"Let me go I gotta help her!" she frozed my legs and smirked again_

_"I don't think so Ulrich" she puts her hands in the both sides of my face "You and me together forever"_

_"NOO! AELITA YOU-" she interrupt me when she puts her lips on mine's. I started to kiss her and then I heard the biggest scream of my life_

_"UUUUULLLLRRRIIIICCHHHH!"_

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" I fell to the ground and I was breathing fast and sweating

"Ulrich you had a nightmare!" Odd said pulling me up

"Oh really..."

"STERN, DELLA ROBBIA! WHAT'S GOING ON?" Jim entered in our room with a flashlight pointing at us

"A nightmare?"

In the next day was a complete disaster: Yumi was still mad and Aelita spended the entire day smiling at me

_Of course she's smiling. Is there any day she wouldn't?_

"Ulrich what's your problem? Don't you like Yumi anymore?" Odd asked me and I sighed

"I'm not sure" his eyes widened

"That's hard for me to believe. Tell me what's on your mind"

"I... I'm so confused Odd... First I like Yumi for more than two years and then suddently I have feelings for her and that's weard because I only see her as a friend, that's wrong"

"Who?"

"I can't tell you if I would you will spend the entire day laughing at me"

"C'mon Ulrich we both know that I'm not that bad" I glared at him "A little..."

"So what secret are you hiding from us Ulrich?" Jeremy puts his arm around my shoulder and I felt a shiver

_I totally forgot Jeremy!_

"Our casanova has a new crush!"I covered his mouth

"He's got a great imagination! Yumi is the one Jeremy!" he smiled

"But you said-"

"No Odd I was joking!" When Jeremy returned to his seat I started to whisper in Odd's ear

"I don't anyone to know about this, if you tell to our group you're dead got it?" he smirked

"Got ya romeu. As long that is not Sissy..." we laughed

"Where's Aelita?"

"Dunno, maybe with Yumi" I bit my lip

"Is something wrong?"

"No Odd it isn't" he looked puzzled

"Great, because I would like to start the lesson!" I realized that I was talking to the teacher and Odd smirked

"That girl is really special..."

**There you go, the first chapter! I may take some time to do the next chapter, X( I'm sorry but I'm really really busy right now **

**Please review!**

**This are the episodes that I used in this chapter:**

**-1- Episode 86**

**-2- Episode 19**

**-3- Episode 22**

**^^CourtDunkieandme111^^**


	2. It's Time To Face The True

**I have one thing to say, I mean write... RAW I'M A TIGER I EAT YOU IF YOU DON'T REVIEW I'M WATCHING YOU RAW! Ok now let's go back to my story...**

**Never Imagined**

**CHAPTER 2 - It's Time To Face The True**

**Ulrich's POV**

I've changed so much since I started to like Aelita. I let go my secrets and shared them with her and she tell me hers. All the group seemed surprised but I didn't cared, well except Yumi. Every time I chat with Aelita Yumi's smile vanish and Odd said that one day he had catched her saying that she's thinking of getting out of the group. I decided to talk to her by that point

It was diner time and I didn't had the chance to talk to her because she was in her house.

"Something's not right" Jeremy said and I gulped

"What is it?" Aelita asked

"How come XANA didn't actived any towers since the last month?"

Odd shrugged "Must be a small problem right?"

"Odd you know that the super computer has hundreads of programs? It's not a simple problem"

"Big problem small problem what's the difference if it is still a problem anyway?" we laughed

"Princess do you want my drink?" I asked

"Thanks but I'm not thirsty" she gave me a smile

Jeremy took off his glasses and cleaned them "I'm sick of this!" he exclaimed and I choked with my food

"What's the problem Eintstein?" Odd asked looking at me

"Nothing." I continued eating pretending I didn't saw his furious look

_Because of me this group is being destroyed but I can't do a thing. I don't have super powers_

"Ulrich tomorow in the morning do you mind go with me to the factory? I need to scan you again to make sure your health is okay"

"Okay..." I said nervously

"What about us?" Odd asked

"I scaned all of you in the last week but I forgot him" Only a stupid would fall for that one

"Kay genius"

_Stupid_

Later in that day me and Odd were in our bedroom in the dark night "So this is really happening? You and Aelita are-"

"Friends"

_I need to think twice before talking_

"Why are you so worried about what I was saying? Are you suggesting another thing?" I could feel his smirk through the darkness

"Screw you I want to sleep" I was about to fall asleep when I hear a voice in my left ear

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" he whispered

"Yeah go to sleep goodnight"

"Ok then... You asked for it" I feel something wet in my ear and it tickled making me laugh

"ODD STOP OH GOD KIWI! AHAHAAHAH!"

"So who's your princess now ugh?"

"STOP! We're just- AHAHAHAH!"

"C'mon Ulrich don't leave me waiting"

"I-I don't know!" I hugged kiwi to making him stop "I really don't know" Kiwi began to lick my face

"I'm not a expert but I'm smart enough to notice that you like her" my color's face darkened and I put my hands behind my back

"How can you be so sure?"

"Easy" he turned the lights on "Because you're blushing" I hide my face in the blankets annoyed "I hate you so much Odd"

He laughed "My friend you're officially in love with her"

I growled "Yumi is so gonna kill me" he smirked at me "I-I mean, if she liked me but I never had the courage to ask her out so ah..." I scratched my head "Help me Odd because I don't know what to do"

He sighed "Right now you need to sleep because tomorow is gonna be a day full of drama"

"You can say that again. And is going to start tomorow morning in the factory"

"In the factory?"

"Yeah Jeremy said he needed to scan me one more time"

"Oh you mean that. Why are you mad at him?"

"No he's the one who's gonna be mad at me to the point to kill me" he arched a eyebrow

"Why?"

"I'm going to steal his Princess" Odd falls in his bed "Your funeral my friend" I sighed shaking my head "I can't wait for tomorow"

* * *

**REVIEWWWW PLEASEEEEE! :)**

**^^CourtDunkieandme111^^**


	3. Changes

**I'm thinking about doing all the chapters in Ulrich's POV but I'm not sure, enjoy this chapter as always and remeber... REVIEW! :D**

**Never Imagined**

**CHAPTER 3 - Changes**

**Ulrich's POV**

_Okay Aelita what's up?_

_Ulrich, what I want to tell you is-_

I woke up scared hearing loud music "ODD!"

"_Wake me up, when september ends! _" he turned down the music

"Wake up sweet beauty rise and shine!" he stroked my hair

"Hey stop that!"

"It's kinda funny you know, why do I woke up before you today?"

"I have my personal reasons"

"Jeremy called, he's waiting for you in the factory" I stand up slowly

"Oh man not today..."

"Good luck! You're gonna need it..." I yawned

"Odd I-" my phone started to ring and I jumped to my bed again

"Tell him that I'm not-"

"Here?" I felt a breeze which made me shiver

"Je-Je-Jeremy? Hey why-"

"You better start dressing. I'm on the bench waiting for you" he closed the door

"Ulrich if you ask me this is a great opportunity to talk to Yumi too! You take care of them at the same time!"

"You're a genious Odd!" I started to dress

"You know it! I'm taking Kiwi for a walk, see ya!"

"Yeah wish me good luck!" Kiwi jumps to his bag

"Good luck!"

I dialoged Yumi's number "Ulrich?"

"Hi Yumi! I really wanted to talk to you!"

"Sure Ulrich like you haven't ignored me for more than one month..."

"What? I didn't-"

"Look Ulrich I can't talk to you right now I'm kinda busy"

"But-" She even didn't let me finish!

I found Jeremy in the bench but talking with another person: Aelita... I hide behind a tree

"No you're the one that doesn't get it. This has taking too far!"

"Jeremy I already told you that we're just-"

"So why don't you act like that ugh?"

"You're just imagining things, I can't stand this any longer! I'm sorry but this has to end"

"So we're done now?" I was about to go there when someone interrupted me

"Hey guys calm down what's happening?" Yumi approched to them

"Yumi, your ex boyfriend is trying to take us apart"

_Jeremy you're going down!_

"What are you talking about?" I asked angry closing my hands forming fists and walked in his direction

"For your information we were talking about you. And you know why? Because you're a-"

"JEREMY SHUT UP!" Aelita screamed and I gave a step back surprised by her behavior

"Ulrich please tell Jeremy that we're just friends"

"JEREMY YOU-" I was interrupted again

"What the hell is going on and what are you all screaming about?" Odd whispered

"Eintstein here is being childlish"

"About discovering the truth between you?" Yumi walked away

"How many times I have to say this? Since we started to get along you turned to a jealous guy."

"Forgive me to have jealous from the guy that spend more time with my girlfriend than me"

"Ok... Kiwi let's go..." Odd entered in the school but before reach there he gave me a thumbs up

"I'm going to the factory"

"And what about the scan ugh? Or it was just a excuse to talk to me?" he continued to walk

"I'm sorry for all of this Ulrich"

"Don't worry Aelita it's his fault not yours."

"Well I'm going to see Odd. We better leave Jeremy alone for a while"

"And I'm going to try finding Yumi. She's thinking that we're..." my body went hot

She smiled and kissed my cheek "Good luck" I nodded nervously trying to hide my red face and started to run

"C'mon pick up pick up!" I stopped running in the florest when I started to hear a phone ringing and I smirked "Haven't you had time to find another place?" I turned around but it wasn't who I was especting to see

"William?"

"What do you want Ulrich" I was speechless

"But-but I was calling-"

"Me?" Yumi appered on the other side of the tree and I sighed

"You almost killed me for a second"

"You mind go to another place? We're kinda having a moment" William said and my heart stopped

_Having a moment?_

William was smirking at me

_I don't have to worry about them_

I smiled heading my way to the school

"Have fun"

"What? Ulrich are you feeling okay?" I turned around

"You won William that's all I have to say" I walked faster

"Wow" I smirked

When I entered in my room I found Odd reading a comic and Aelita playing with Kiwi

"Hey" they smiled at me

"So what happened?"

"What do you mean Aelita?" I crossed my arms in Odd's direction

"It was more different than I was expecting" Odd kept looking at me

"I talked to Yumi" he made a 'Oooohhh' and I sit next to Aelita

"She was with William and I think they were having a good time..." I laughed

"What? And you're happy? I thought that you liked Yumi" Odd smirked at me and returned to read his comic

I gave a big sigh "I don't love her anymore" her eyes went wide

"Tell me you're joking" I started to read a comic too hiding my face once again "Yeah... I think I love-" Kiwi started to bark

"Ssshh Kiwi shut it!" Odd said

"What were you saying?" Aelita asked

"That ... I'm bored. Odd do you have any suggestions?" Odd smirked again and I started to blush when I remembered the last time I heard that word

"No Ulrich I'm sorry but I don't have suggestions for you today..." I rolled my eyes

* * *

**Have you already seen the 9th episode of Code Lyoko Evolution? There was a cute moment between Ulrich and Yumi... Sadly I didn't understand a word that they were saying XD But UxY fans should see it like me! Thanks for the reviews I want more! :)**

**^^CourtDunkieandme111^^**


	4. Is This Far Enough?

**This chapter will be with Aelita and Ulrich's POVS. Here it goes!**

**Never Imagined**

**CHAPTER 4 - Is This Far Enough?**

**Aelita's POV**

I never saw Jeremy like this but somehow he has his reasons... Ulrich is the most gourgeus guy in this school but thinking about that doesn't make me have feelings for him!

I like his company, he is friendly and funny and has a beautiful smile that always makes me smile back no matter how angry I could be in that moment

But I'm still thinking about what he said... Why did he stopped loving Yumi? Just a look from her and he stayed for more than one hour blushing and looking down! And don't make those faces because I know all about the kiss! I mean... a-l-m-o-s-t kiss... He told me everything!

Why did he changed so much? Maybe he's lying to us and he's hurt because she's with William now. I sit on the chair sighing

"Yumi now you and William are... A couple?" she nodded

"I'm afraid that Ulrich is pretending that he's okay with this"

"I don't think so Aelita." she gave me a confused look "When he found us on the forest he started to smile. Knowing him if he was jea- mad at us he would never smile to me, especially to William"

"Do you know why-" oh right, she doesn't know that he liked her that much! She smiled

"I heard from Odd that he has another crush" I stand up staring at her

"Who is she?" I can't help but I'm just curious!

"I don't have any idea"

"Let me ask you something... Do you really loved Ulrich?"

"Loved? She loves his guts!" I heard a boy laughing

"HIROKI GET OUT!" I laughed seing her red face

After some seconds, hoping that she was a little more calm I decided to continue

"What do you see in him?" she stared at me "No-no I mean..." she smiled again

"That's okay. I think..." she walks to the end of the room, picks up a rose and turns around still blushing

"I liked when he seemed embaraced all the times I hugged him, all the times he closed his eyes smiling at me..." she smells the rose and I sighed dreamily "His brown hair, his lips, his-"

"Enough!" I covered my mouth "So-sorry" I laughed "I didn't mean to-"

"Are you with jealous?" I shaked my head violently

"Why? Because he's my best friend? Sure that's it!" I exclaimed and sit on the bed feeling something wrong with my temperature

"Oh my... What's got into you Aelita?"

"I... I need to sleep!" I quikly started to feel my all body turning even more hot

_Having fever all of the suddent?_

"But what about din-"

"GOODNIGHT!" She eyed me suspiciously and closed the door. I turned off the lights, I lie down on the bed still with my clothes facing the ceilling and interlocked my hands with my fingers waiting for the sleep to come, but after almost one hour I stand up annoyed

"I can't sleep" I confessed. I get scared as the door opened and calmed down when I saw Yumi's black hair

"Odd- Odd calm down what happened?" she walked in circules and suddently stopped when her phone falls to the floor

"What is it Yumi?" she left the room running and I followed her after picking up her phone

"Yumi wait up!" I dialoged Odd's number while running "Odd what's happening?" he seemed exausted

"Ulrich..." he breathed "and Jeremy disappered. We need... To go to the factory"

"But my laptop didn't sayed nothing about activated towers... Odd maybe they're just... Talking"

"I don't know I'm going to try to call Ulrich again"

"Okay meet us on the school"

Yumi slowed her pace and I run to her "It's not XANA" she stopped

"What? How do you know?"

"My laptop didn't sayed nothing. Let's try to find them" she nodded and we started to run again on the direction of the school

We're almost at the school and we were very tired. I looked all around me while running

"Yumi in the-" I hit in someone with blonde hair

"Odd!" I exclaimed and helped him to stand up but he refused

"Girls I can't find them anywhere. It's better if we go to the factory to make sure" I nodded and we started to run again.

**Ulrich's POV**

"I told you before and I say it again" I smirked "You can't beat me"

"I'm not talking about that" he said angry "What do you feel about Aelita ugh?"

I slapped my forehead "Someone take me out of this dream please"

"We've been dating for so much time and when you started to hang out with her which is the most wierd thing in the universe, everything went wrong" I arched my eyebrow

"Ugh It's not my fault you're always in the factory and not with her" he gave a step foward and my phone started to ring again. I smiled as I read the number

"It's Aelita. Maybe you could talk to her?" I threw my phone in his direction and he caught it and looked at him for a few seconds

"It's between you and me. She has nothing to do with this"

"No you're wrong" I pointed a finger at him "I'm the one that doesn't have nothing to do with this" we started to glare at each other

**Aelita's POV**

"Aelita, Yumi leave this to me" he sit on the chair smirking and I smiled

"You're sure?" he nodded and we went to the elevator

"Transfer Yumi, transfer Aelita, scanner Yumi, scanner Aelita, virtualization!" we fall in the ice sector

"So Odd, is there any activated tower?"

"Yeah uh... In south"

"Maybe we need a taxi" Yumi suggested and I agreed

"Sorry but it says here I can't do that. Must be a bug or something"

"Okay..." we started to run but stopped when we saw four tarantulas and two mantas in our way

**Ulrich's POV**

It's a hard work to convince someone the opposite thing, but Jeremy said he didn't wanted to speak about that again and he would talk to her later. We leave the ginas

I sighed when I opened my door's dorm and I jumped when I saw that it was empty "Odd?"

I went to Jeremy's room and tryed to call Odd, but he didn't answered neither Yumi or Aelita

"XANA!" Jeremy exclaimed and we started to run

We arrived on the elevator and we found Odd siting on the chair with his hands behind his back

"Odd?" he looked at us and then smirked

"You want to join the party?" I rolled my eyes walking towards him

"We don't have time for this Odd. Let Jeremy take care of this" he started to click in multiple buttons at the same time and I looked curious

"I don't remember Odd being a einstein too..." he only smirked at me

"C'mon Odd that's my seat" Jeremy said

"Odd take off your ass now"

"Oh no way Ulrich I'm having fun in here!" he laughed and continued to click on the buttons

"Odd c'mon leave!" he turned the chair on the opposite way, crossed his legs in our direction and gave another smirk that was starting to get into my nerves

"Come on Ulrich come and get me" his eyes started to shine another symbol: XANA

"Jeremy he's possessed!" I kicked his face and he fell on the ground

Once on the chair, Jeremy picked up his microphone"Yumi, Aelita is everything okay?"

"Not really. Where's Odd?" Yumi asked and I sit on the ground while we was explaining what happened. I was staring to close my eyes when suddently I fell something hard hit my back

"ULRICH!" This was the last word I heard before I blacked out...

***whispers* Review please!**

**^^CourtDunkieandme111^^**


	5. Sabers

**New chapter! Sorry for the wait and enjoy as usual**

**Never Imagined**

**CHAPTER 5 - Sabers**

**Normal POV**

"So now you think you can stop me ugh?" Jeremy tryed to kick him but he was too fast

"Jeremy, Ulrich!" Yumi started to fight Odd and Jeremy tryed to awake Ulrich

"Ulrich wake up Aelita needs help!"

"Ugh my head... Where am I?"

"In the factory you passed out I don't have time to explain go to the scanner room"

"Geez my head hurts like hell, what were you saying?"

"SCANNER ROOM NOW!" Jeremy started the virtualization program and he went to the elevator

"Transfer Ulrich, scanner Ulrich, virtualization"

**Ulrich's POV**

I fall into the desert sector

"Jeremy where's Aelita" I asked holding my sabers but no one answered

"Yo Jeremy answer me will you" I looked at my right side and saw my overbike

"Guess I need to find her then" I jump to my vehicle and sped up

A few seconds later I found Aelita flying and four crabs shoting at her

I killed each one with a great rythm and she runs to my direction

"Thanks for the help" I nodded

"It was not a big deal" she smiles and I look away

"Jeremy's not answering"

"Don't worry Ulrich I'm gonna deactivate the tower just wait for me here ok?"

"Ok princess but hurry up" she smiles and runs to the tower and I sit on a rock

"Damn it I'm so stupid"

"Really? I didn't know" I heard someone saying

"Odd how's Jeremy?"

"He's not that fine we need to wait till he goes back to his senses. Odd's scrawny body did this to him" Yumi answered and we laugh

"HEY I'M NOT SCRAWNY!"

"I hope he wakes up soon"

"Okay so I'll just..." I put my hands to my right side to find my sabers but they weren't there

"Odd what did you do this time"

"What? I sware I didn't do anything this time"

"Where are my sabers new Einstein"

"How I am supposed to know you're there and I'm here"

"Is this you're looking for Ulrich?" I turned around and saw Aelita with my sabers

I nodded and stared at her "I always admired your sabers will you teach me how to use them please?"

"No need to ask again princess it's easy" I stand up and pick a saber from her hand

"Imagine this saber as a key, so where does the key fits?"

"Uh in a door?"

"Exacly so now imagine me as a door what are you going to do?"

"Open the door?"

"Right. So you need to concentrate in your door and don't let it escape from you get it?"

"Yes"

"Ok so let's use this advantage to training" she pointed her saber at me

"So you are saying I could use your saber?"

"Yup. At three we attack each other. One, two, three!" she attacks me and I defend myself

"You're pretty good at this keep going"

"I don't want to interrupt your special training but I'm going to materialize you both" Jeremy said

"Oh Jeremy not now" she said and I smile

_She wants to stay here with me?_

"Sorry guys"

"No need to a returning to the past?"

"I don't think so I'm okay, he's okay, everyone's okay-"

"I'm not okay"

"Why Aelita is something wrong?"

"I want to train with Ulrich if you don't mind"

_It's a good thing that here on Lyoko she can't see me blush..._

"Okay but just ten minutes" she gives me a thumbs up

"Thanks Einstein" I say

"No need to thank me Ulrich" he said

After ten minutes (I mean 20 minutes...) we were materialized to earth

Yumi went to her house and Jeremy stayed in the factory, leaving me, Aelita and Odd alone in the school

"So tell me Ulrich, do you really think I'm good at this?"

"You were great Aelita, but only because you've got a great teacher" I crossed my arms smirking

"This was certainly the best experience I ever had" her green eyes began to hypnotize me

"Uh about that, do you want... To learn pencak silat?" her eyes brightened

"Sure!"

"Does any of you has something to eat? Cas I'm starving!" I pushed Odd to our room

"Goodnight ODD" Aelita laughed

"Goodnight princ- Aelita"

"That's okay call me princess" I breathed faster

"Uh yeah okay uh... Goodnight!" I entered in the room breathless and closed the door behind me

"Oh Ulrich call me princess!" I throw a pillow at his face "Very funny Odd now shut up"

"Jeremy didn't seemed to mind at all about your training"

I was about to throw another pillow at him but I stopped "Are you sure?" he nodded and I sit on my bed

"You think I should talk to him?"

"Do you want my opinion?" I nodded "NO!" I lay on my bed and snuggled to my pillow

Someone entered in the room "Hey guys" I looked up and when I saw it was Yumi I jumped

"Yumi what are you doing here?" she sits next to me

"I'm worried about Aelita" I eyed her curiously "Why?"

"Since a few days ago she started to have a very strange behavior. She's showing signs..."

"Signs? What kind of signs?" Odd tries to stand up but failed earning a yawn from his mouth

"Those signs that means that she's..."

"She's?" I looked behind her and saw another person standing there with an curious look

Yumi makes an 'Oh' and I look at the person "That she's hiding a secret from us"

"You're kidding me! I'm going to see her" he walks away and Yumi sighed happily

"That was close" I put my hands together containing the nerves

"So what were you trying to say?"

"Our friend is in love and it's not for Jeremy" I let myself fall into my bed, Odd tried to cheer me up with a small smile but if he was in my skin he would get that pain I was feeling in that moment

"But who?" her answer was a complete silence

"Well?"

"Forget about it maybe I'm seing things" she opened the door and I hold her hand

"You were here just to tell us that? Say who it is"

"That's the problem Ulrich, I don't know" I sighed

"Goodnight Yumi" Odd said almost falling asleep

"Goodnight, see ya tomorow"

In the next day I woke up at 6 a.m

_I woke up early this time_

**Normal POV**

Ulrich stands up and yawned

He heard Odd snoring and smiled "I'm going for a walk"

As he walked he heard a door closing and his heart stopped as he saw pink hair "Good morning Ulrich"

"Mo-mo-morning!" they looked at each other and saw that they were in their underwear

_He's almost naked! _Aelita thought

_Oh my god _Ulrich thought

"Sorry!" they exclaimed and hide their eyes ashamed

They were actually trying to have a normal conversation with their eyes covered!

"So what do we do now?" Ulrich asked tapping his left feet

"What were you doing in the girls floor?" Ulrich didn't noticed he walked to the girls floor

"I was just passing by I guess"

"In your underwear" Aelita hold her laugh

"I thought no one was up at 6 a.m ... Why you're up so early princess?"

"I was going to the bathroom and I'm a little shaken up because of Jeremy" at this moment Ulrich's eyebrows slanted inwards

"STERN, STONES WHAT ARE YOU KIDS DOING UP THIS HOUR?"

**^^CourtDunkieandme111^^**


	6. Return To The Past Now!

**Never Imagined**

**Chapter 6 - Return To The Past Now!**

**Normal POV**

"I'm waiting for an answer"

"We were only heading to the bathroom Jim" Ulrich said now with his eyes open

"And you were together?" the two tenager's eyes turned wide

"No..." Jim smirked

"I think you'll be better together IN THE LIBRARY WITH TWO HOURS OF DETENTION!"

"Oh man..." Ulrich sighs

"Jim we weren't doing anything against the rules" Aelita said

"YOU TWO WERE HERE BECAUSE OF YOUR SECRET! TELL ME WHAT IT IS!" he got to the front door and crossed his arms

"What the hell are you talking about there's no secret so stop stalking us" Ulrich said trying to pass him

"Don't take me for a dumb I know that you're hiding a secret split it out!" Ulrich and Aelita looked at each other

"Ok Jim you've won we're gonna tell you" Aelita winked at Ulrich and he smiled

"It's all about a virtual program that wants to destroy our world. We're fighing it for more than two years" Ulrich continued to explain and Aelita went to her room and called Jeremy

"Jeremy we've got a problem we need a return to the past"

"What's the problem now you know that makes XANA stronger"

"Or it's that or Jim tells the principle everything and calls the police"

"Fine I'm going to the factory are you alone with Jim?" Aelita tenses

"No I'm not hurry up we don't have much time" she clicked the end button and sighed

Jeremy stared at the phone and then closed his eyes "Ulrich" he said slowly as he stands up

"Bu-bu-bu how is that possible? I mean how..." Jim looked behind him and saw that he was alone

"Hey Stern, Stones come back here right now!" they were already running to the factory

As they enter the sewer they see Jeremy "Jeremy wait!" Aelita stopped running as she noticed Jeremy was ignoring them "Jeremy please don't do this to me" he stops

"Do what? At least I'm not cheating like you" her temper was in her limit, she stared to run at his direction and lifted her left hand but she felt another one in her right

"Aelita calm down" Ulrich walked to Jeremy "For the last time we're just friends"

"We have a returning to the past to do I don't have time to discuss this"

"Coward" Jeremy approched to him with a big glare "What did you said?"

Aelita went between the two "Guys stop" in that moment Yumi and Odd appeared and did the same

"Yumi, Odd take care of them I'm going to do a returning to the past"

"Don't tell me is that what I'm thinking?" Aelita nodded to Yumi and started to run

"Ulrich I'ts time to finish this" Yumi said

"You're right let's finish this once it for all" Ulrich tryed to punch Jeremy and Yumi hold him by his shoulder, thankfully Jeremy didn't saw this because he was on his back

"Ulrich no stop I didn't mean that" Ulrich tryed to escape but it was useless

"Jeremy why are you jealous all the time?" Odd asked nervously seeing Ulrich about to punch Jeremy

"They're always together, she wants to spend more time with him then with me" Odd patted his back

"Not true" Jeremy glared at him and Odd gulped "Do you want an advise?" Jeremy shrugged

"You're turning too obsessive you need to stop that. It would be better if-

"I will never leave her Odd!"

"I'm starting to think that you're not that smart for these things. I can't do anything, if you want to destroy what you have with Aelita you're doing great" they looked around them and saw the sewers turning white

"You wouldn't understand" Jeremy said before being caught by the white light

**Aelita's POV**

Before doing the returning to the past I transfered myseft to Lyoko to remember all what happened, I knew I need to talk to them after this

I found myself in my bedroom and I dressed my clothes and walked outside and of course saw Ulrich passsing my room

"Good morning Ulrich" he turned around and his face turned a little red as he saw me

"Sorry Aelita I-"

"I know, you were just passing by" I laughed at his expression

"How did you..."

"I-I-I" I was no longer looking at his face, more like his naked torso

"I had to do a return to the past, look you have to get inside I explain later" I pointed to my room

"What?" I puched him inside

"What-what are you doing?" he gave a step back

"Jim was about to-"

"Who's there?" we heard Jim saying

"But-" I covered his mouth

"I could sware I heard something here" some seconds later I let him go

"You mind explaining what's happening?" he asked

"Like I said I did a returning to the past, Jim found out about Lyoko"

"Oh okay I didn't know. Was there any ativated tower?" I said no to him and he looked at me with curiosity "So why did you went to Lyoko?"

"Because I needed to remember what happened" his eyes turned wide and I sit on my bed

"Why what happened?" he sits on my bed too

"Jeremy had another fight with you" he looked down

"He doesn't get it does he?" I looked down too

Sudently I saw I door wide open and saw the last person I espected to see

"Jeremy what are you doing here?" he launched himself to Ulrich, but a blond boy stopped him

"Einstein not this again"

"WHAT IS HE DOING HERE NAKED NEXT TO MY GIRLFRIEND?" Oh boy I have a bad feeling about this...

"Hey hey It's not what you're think we-"

"YOU TWO WERE ABOUT TO-TO AND I DON'T HAVE THE RIGHT TO PUNCH YOU?"

"You know what I'm tired of this" I stand up and slapped Jeremy's face

"Aelita... You-you hit me" he touched his cheek

"Ulrich and I don't have anything! Before this we had to do a returning to the past because Jim found all about Lyoko I was only telling him that WHY DON'T YOU NEVER LISTEN TO ME?"

"I don't think I can believe in you" I closed my hands that formed into fists

"Then don't" I walked to the bathroom

**Odd's POV**

"Wait I didn't finnished come back here!" Ulrich and I glared at him

"Shut up Einstein you're being stupid" He's not being that stupid, after all is true that Ulrich likes Aelita...

"Let's go Ulrich" we walked to our room

We went to the bathroom and started to take a shower "Hey Ulrich"

"Umm?"

"What do you think it will happen next?"

"I have no idea, I feel so guilty about all of this"

"Ulrich it's not your fault"

"Yes it is, if I wouln't talk to her all the time the group was still together"

"Ulrich you can't control your feelings"

"Nether does Jeremy because he can't stop having the feeling to beat me up" I laughed

"What am I doing wrong Odd?"

"Nothing Ulrich, keep it that way you're doing fine the problem is Jeremy"

"If you say so" at the end of the shower I called Yumi and told her what happened

_"I'm going to talk to him"_

"You're sure? He's really mad right now"

_"Oh believe me I can change him in a second"_

"What's that supose to mean?"

_"Just joking Odd, you know we've not any choice without being talk to him and it must be me"_ I agreed

After the first two classes we went to the lunch room I saw Jeremy sitting on a table and I looked to Ulrich to see his expression, which was neutral

"Okay Ulrich don't make a scene, don't talk to him and-" I saw Ulrich sitting in another table and I gave a big sigh "Why me god? Why?" I sit in front of him

"Ulrich don't make me give the food to your mouth" I joked

"I'm not hungry" he started to look at his left side, I followed his gaze and I saw it was Aelita. She picked another table

"It's not because of you" he stands up with his tray

"Yes it is" I sighed as I lose him from my sight

"Looks like it's just you and me" I said as I stared to my food and started to eat

**Aelita's POV**

I was playing with my food as I looked at Jeremy, which was simply staring at his food and then I look at the other side and saw Ulrich putting his tray full of food next to the others.

I follow him and then called his name

As he turns around, when he saw it was me, he returned to his walk "Ulrich wait!"

"Please" I said with a low tone and I surprized myself as he turns around sighing

"I'm sorry Aelita it's all my fault. We need to stop talking to each other. It's for the best for both of us"

"No it's not, that's what Jeremy wants. In a kind of way he's right, I didn't talked to him for a few weeks"

"So that confirms that I've been saying" someone shoved me

I was about to fall but Ulrich caught me in time "Sissi are you blind or what!" Ulrich exclaimed while helping me to stand up

She was smirking oh god how I hate that smirk "Oh hi Ulrich dear what are you doing here?"

"Just watching a movie, you?" I giggled and she approched to me

"What's she's doing here with you?"

"Seeing the movie duh you're deaf too?" he laughed at my joke and I continued

"So if I were you I would search a funny thing to do like... I don't know, trying to find a boyfriend? Ups sorry no one wants you" she pointed a finger at me and I glared at her

"Stay away from him!" my eyes turned wide

"Excuse me?"

"Now that Ulrich's single you didn't wasted any time trying to flirt with him and steel him from me"

"Dear Sissy first of all, he isn't your boyfriend"

"And second?"

"Second..." I looked at Ulrich and he was glaring at Sissy "I-I don't like him that way" she just laughed, making everyone looking at us

"You think I'm stupid don't you?" I crossed my arms

"Well if you really want to know-"

"You two are always together, except in the bathroom for god's sake! You never been so close so why did it changed ugh?"

"Because we-we-we... I don't know it just happened!"

"I don't know it just happened! You make me sick" she walked away

"Why you little-" I feel a pair of hands on my shoulders and I gave a big sigh

Ulrich shaked his head "She doesn't deserve an answer"

"Hello guys what's up?"

"Oh nothing just a little fight with Sissi" Ulrich said to Yumi

"And that's the reason why you're holding hands?" I breaked the contact feeling my body turning hot

"Yeah to support each other" she laughed

"Uh uh right... I'm going to... Odd!" she runs to his table

"What do we do now?" he asked putting his hands into the pockets

"We're gonna enjoy a drink" I hold his arm and started to run

"Hey!" he laughed

**Jeremy's POV**

I've lost Aelita for good. They seem very happy together, I think now it's just a little too late.

I looked down hearing them talking

"What about after next class?"

"Umm... Okay I can't wait!" Aelita said

"Great great! Ugh... You wanna play chess?"

"Sure" they walked away

The only way is to forget about her. But how?

I touched my cheek once again, it was still hurting

"Hey Jeremy can we talk to you?"

**I never saw this side of Jeremy, a little obsessive don't you think?**

**Don't worry about him, it will be better as the story continues I promise you :P**

**'She will be loved' by Marron 5 - I think this is a good song for AxU**

**You review = More one chapter to read!**

**Tell me what do you think don't keep it in your mind! ;)**

**^^CourtDunkieandme111^^**


	7. It's Discussed

**:D Hello! I got a review last chapter! **

**Alexis: After the return to the past Yumi didn't appear only Odd, Ulrich, Aelita and Jeremy. And I noticed a mistake too, I forgot to write 'Odd's POV' after Aelita walked away from the boys **_"Wait I didn't finished come back here!" Ulrich and I glared at him_ **- this was when Odd's POV started :P Sorry about the mistake guys**

**For the ones that are wondering, yes this is a BIG chapter!**

**Please review after reading! Thanks and enjoy :)**

**Never Imagined**

**Chapter 7 - It's Discussed**

**Odd's POV**

"Oh, hey guys what's up"

"Uh listen Einstein I'm sorry for calling you stupid, I was the one being stupid, after all I know what jealous means, I mean I already tasted it with Naomi and Lucas..." I kicked a rock

_Pff that Lucas is gonna pay... Next time I bring Kiwi to his bedroom..._

"That's okay Odd. What do you guys want?" I elbowed Yumi

"C'mon Jeremy" she gestured to us to follow her

"Where do you want to go I have stuff to do" he asked as we walked

"Leave XANA for later, right now this is more important" I said

"You're right I can't stand being mad with her"

"Aham... And him"

"Yes Odd, and Ulrich too"

"Now you're ready to face them here we are" Yumi pointed to them

"You're sure it's the right time? They seem busy" we puch him

"GOOO!"

**Jeremy's POV**

"Hey Ulrich, Aelita" they looked at me

"Hey" Aelita said and started to play chess

Ulrich was simply ignoring me "Ulrich I'm sorry about what I did it wasn't me in that moment. I don't want us to be mad" he had a serious look like he was thinking

"I like our friendship, you were the one who saved my life in the first day and I-"

"Sssshh!" Ulrich said and Aelita laughed

"Look at his face, he's really making an effort to win me! Oh Ulrich what a adorable face you're doing!" She was right, his face was kinda funny

"UGH I give up!" his hands went to his face and Aelita jumped "I WON!"

"Maybe I could teach you how to play chess" his face lifted

"Really Einstein? You'll do that for me?" I nodded

"After all I should make it up because of all what happened in the last weeks" his hand faced me, I looked at him and saw his raised eyebrow with a smirk, I smiled too giving him a handshake. He started to laugh

"What?"

"A handshake it wasn't on my mind but that's okay"

"So this means that you three are okay now?" we nodded at Yumi

"And Jeremy" I looked at her "I'm sorry about the slap"

"And I'm sorry for being jealous. You're right we should separate" they gasped

"Wow Jeremy that was impredictable! The question is why"

"None of your business Odd. Do you agree with me Aelita?"

"I... I don't know what to say"

"It's simple. Do you want to be with me that way or not?"

"Err... I don't know Jeremy things are not that easy as you say"

"She's right, she's a little confused right now, give her some space" Yumi said

"Talking about space, where's your dear William ugh?"

"Ah ah ah very funny Odd" she looked at her watch and gasped "Oh my god I just forgot about our date see ya later!" she runs out of the school

"That girl looks like a tiger when she's running"

"Odd I think we should go" Ulrich said

"Go where? I just got here and-"

"NOW Odd don't ask!" they walked away and I saw Aelita staring at me with sad eyes

"What's wrong are you mad at me again?" she shaked her head

"It's not that Jeremy. I just don't know how to tell you this"

"That's okay Aelita I can handle it go ahead"

"It's just that... Some days ago I can't imagine you and me together like before. Like I lost the feeling and..."

"What you're trying to say is that you don't love me anymore right?" she hugged me and I hugged her back

"I'm so sorry Jeremy I don't know why I let that feeling falling apart from me I should have spend more time with you and..." I imagined what she was thinking: Ulrich

"Well Aelita it's time to decide, me or Ulrich" her eyebrows went up

"You're not trying to say that I have those feelings for him are you?" I rolled my eyes

"That's what I've been saying from the beggining of your friendship with him" her eyes flashed anger and I looked down

_Wrong message again Jeremy..._

"Jeremy he's like a brother to me! Not a friend or best friend or closest friend, he is a brother to me! If you want to continue this type of conversation I invite you to leave."

"No no I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you angry I just told you how I feel"

"And I told you how I feel too. I kinda regret that, you'll be hurt and I don't want that." I tryed to talk but she interrupted me "What if we try it again? Maybe the feeling goes back on to me and-"

"Aelita past is past. You can't change your feelings by your head, only your heart" she hugged me again

"I'm sorry Jeremy!" I started to feel her shaking

"Aelita don't cry I'll be alright I promise. But promise me you'll forget this okay? You don't have to worry about me"

"I wish I could change the past" I hugged her tightly and a small tear escaped from my eye

"Me too Aelita, me too" as the tear falls I see a person hide behind a tree, I couldn't see it very well. Ulrich? The person disapered in a less of a second

**Ulrich's POV**

I heard people laughing behind me, and I knew who they were

"She really thinks she'll win him that way? How hilarious of her! Being a miss Einstein and breaking mrs Einstein heart"

"Shut up Sissi I'm warning you"

"You can play with your little toys Sissi but not with my friends so step back or else I make you do that step"

"Oh aren't we jealous huh Yumi?" Yumi kicked the chair next to her and Sissi jumped screaming

"Go away or next time I'll have better aim" they run and went out of the school

"Thanks Yumi they were really asking for it"

"You bet" she gave me a thumbs up smiling

"Hey Ulrich you're okay buddy?" Odd whispered to me and I shrugged

"What is it Ulrich?" Yumi asked me and the blond gulped

_She heard him! Now what!_

"Ulrich's been a little fragile some days ago" I glared at him "About Jeremy, but you're better right? Now things are finally clear you don't have to worry about him Romeo"

"Romeo?" my heart started to beat faster

"Uhh... What are you talking about Odd?"

"Oh" he looked at Yumi and smiled "My mistake Yumi. Weren't you supposed to be in a date with William?"

"No I had to cancel it" we started to hear the sound of our next class

"Well, gotta go now! See ya later!" she exited the lunch room and we look at each other suspiciously

"Odd do you saw her face? She's hiding something"

"She's possessed by XANA!" I shaked my head

"No it can't be XANA this time. What do we do?"

"Forget about it and go talk to Aelita"

"Why do I have to talk to Aelita?" he was already out of the lunch room when I looked at him

**Aelita's POV**

"Jeremy you're sure you're okay or you want me to-"

"I'm fine Aelita you can go!" he exclaimed but his smile wasn't genuine, I knew he was trying to hide the pain "Go to the class I'm going to the bathroom"

"Okay, but hurry up" he smiled again and walked away

"Uhh..." I turn around and see Ulrich with his hands on his pockets

"He's a little sad but I think he'll be alright" his eyes turned wide and his hands went to my shoulders

"What did he do to you?" he cleaned my tears and I smiled

"Nothing I'm a little sensible about these things I guess"

"You don't have to lie to me about this. Did he hurt you?" I could feel his hands shaking a little, he was nervous

"Of course not Ulrich!" his face was pure rage. I hold his hand "Ulrich I cried because I was making him suffer and I didn't wanted that"

"You're making him suffer because you don't love him right?" I shaked my head

"Let's go we're gonna be late"

**Ulrich's POV**

"Great news for you uh Romeo?"

"Call me that again and you're dead" I looked around the room and saw Aelita and Jeremy holding hands

"Okay so anyone can answer the question?"

"Ulrich!"

"Uh?"

"Go to the board and complete" I stand up and write the answer

"Very good Ulrich are you sure you're not sick?"

Aelita smiled at me but I looked away "Let's say I got a little help"

"Keep your good work Stern" he patted my back and I shrugged

"Don't worry teach I'm planning to have good notes this year" Aelita winked at me and my heart started to race as I started to smile

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

"Odd stop laughing!" the teacher said and I glare at Odd

_That stupid is laughing at my face!_

I return to my seat and stepped on his foot "OOUUUCH!"

"What's so funny about me ugh?"

"Sorry but you were blushing so hard that I thought you were going to explode!" I ignored him and started to draw in my paper

"What are you doing?"

"Taking a driving licence what do you think Odd"

"Uh, who have guessed? You have a talent for drawing" he started to laugh again and I punch his arm

"Shut up Odd I draw better than you"

"I was telling the truth I wasn't being ironic! You want the proof? Let me show it to Aelita to see if she agrees with me then"

"Oh no you won't" I hide my paper

"Interesting... Ulrich and Odd?" my attention went to the teacher

"Please give me that paper of yours" I secretly started to scratch what I had drawned but the teacher took my paper

"Let's see what this has to do with maths" I bit my lip

_Crap I forgot to scratch the writing_

"These are the notes I've been hiding to you, I must refer how much I admire your sympaty, your smile and your laugh" my lip began to taste like blood "How I wish to be with you, save you from dangers and craziness around us, how I wish to be in your side forever. Ulrich and?" the teacher stopped and I sighed

_Phfew that was close_

"Oh too bad I couldn't read the big finale"

"That was a close call uh Ulrich?" I nodded at Odd

"YES!" me and Odd turn around "I KNEW IT! ULRICH LOVES ME!" Sissi exclaimed

"Uh uh Romeo there goes your secret admirer..."

"OH MY DEAR ULRICH I LOVE-"

"Elizabeth please quiet down! Ulrich I want you go to to the princible and tell him what happened"

"But it isn't fare!"

"Or you want Jim to help you?" I sighed and lowered my head while walking

**Aelita's POV**

"What the hell happened?" Jeremy asked and I shrugged

_But who is this girl anyway?_

"TRRRRIIIIIIM!"

"Your homework is to finish the exercise five and six see you Monday and have a good weekend"

"Aelita we were planning to go to the forest to discuss the situation of William. You come?" Jeremy asked me

"No no I have things to do"

**Odd's POV**

"Like what?" Jeremy asked and I put my arm around his shoulder

"Oh Einstein are we curious? She just wants to try the new toilet we have"

"Yes Jeremy I..." I could see in her eyes that she was about to lie "I'll hurry"

"C'mon Einstein let's go" I forced him to walk with my arms

"Odd I can't believe this" I stopped

"What's the problem? Everyone goes to the bathroom"

"It's not that" he said in a cold voice that made me surprised

"From everyone she could be with it had to be him and not me"

_Oh oh, I don't like the sound of this_

"Jeremy I-"

"No need to say it Odd I know. I promise I'll try to forget her but it will be hard" he took off his glasses and I looked at his eyes, one of them had a tiny tear inside it

_I'm in the middle of a big mess..._

I hugged him "Einstein you have me to support and to make stupids jokes so don't go down kay?" he gave a small laugh

"Kay thanks Odd I'm going to call Yumi" I smirked

"Why not call her without phone?"

"Uh?"

"HEY YUMI OVER HERE!" I jumped waving at her and she smiled as she saw us

"Code grey to our big Jeremy" I whispered to her and she hugged Jeremy

"HEY! Yumi stop everyone's looking!" Jeremy said and we all started to laugh

"Ahahahah ooh I love our codes Yumi"

"Yeah we should do more"

"Umm I have one! Code William because you forget about him"

"Sssh I didn't forget about him I just I'm very busy right now"

"Oh yeah? How come?" she took some seconds to answer

"For being with my best friends duh!"

_My dear Yumi, I just saw your mouth saying a little lie_

"Where are the others?"

"Aelita and Ulrich? Well Aelita's in the bathroom and Ulrich... Well..." I started to laugh

"What about him?"

"WHERE'S MY DEAR ULRICH?" I heard Sissi asking and I laughed harder

"This has something to do with the Delmas right?"

"Oh you really don't wanna know Yumi" Jeremy said

**Aelita's POV**

I leaned my ear to the door and started to hear the ending of their conversation

"You know very well that a class is a place where you learn, it's not a library where you can do anything you want mr Stern"

"I was only distracted by some minutes that's all"

"For a student like you it's unthinkable thinking in other things without being about school. Your grades are so low Stern, I said that millions of times, you need to study and with your friend Della Robbia it's the same problem"

"I give you one hour of detention. It's for you to think clearly about your life Stern. It's your future that counts the most and you should take precautions. I don't want you to leave the school in this hour of the detention"

"Yes sir I get it"

"Alright you can go now"

I hide in a corridor "I'm so screwed. Why don't I give up of her? My damn heart always controling my feelings! I hate this!" suddently I heard his phone ringing

"Yumi? Oh yeah I can't go with you guys I have detention. One hour. Why what about her? Bathroom? Okay I'll try to find her bye" I started to run in the other direction and entered in the bathroom. A minute later I heard a knock

"Aelita you're there?"

"Yes I am just a second" he started to whistle

_He always do that when is happy or when he's nervous. I bet the second one_

As I listened I noticed that it was a song: Set fire to the rain by Adele

I singed the lyrics in my mind

_But I set fire to the rain_

_Watched it pour as I touched your face_

_Well, it burned while I cried 'cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name! _

**(A/N I can't put the lyrics because it's against the rules so I suggest you to hear the song or see the lyrics on the internet)**

I started to sing it out loud with him still whistling. When he stopped whistling I opened the door

"What was that?" he asked and we started to laugh

"What happened in there?" I pointed to the principle's door

"Uh I just won a ticket to paradise you wanna join me?" I laughed

"Maybe later but right now we need to go to the the forest" he hold my arm and I turn around

"Did I ever said that you're a awesome friend?"

"Yeah you already said that" I said punching his arm playfully

"Guess who is ready for pencak silat"

_These are the notes I've been hiding to you, I must refer how much I admire your sympaty, your smile and your laugh_

"Aelita? Aelita are you listening?"

"What? Oh yeah what?"

"Forget it..." he scratched his head "Let's go"

"Hey Stern, remember your detention? To the library now!" Jim pointed to the other side of the corridor

"Ulrich when you're done go to the forest"

**Yumi's POV**

"Look it's Aelita!" I exclaimed

"What took you so long?" Odd asked

"I found Ulrich. No-no he found me!"

"Yeah he told me he had a hour of detention. Are we going to talk about William?"

"Yes, the clone William. Have you see him lately Yumi?" Jeremy asked while writing in his computer

**(A/N: Yumi's going out with the clone William?! I forgot that in episode 86 William was still prisioner of XANA so I kinda made a mistake in the other chapters. Sorry about that XD Imagine she's dating the clone William pretending that is the real William for Sissi not being suspicious)**

"Well yes except today"

"Should we worry?" Aelita asked

"I'm going to try find him but for that we need the super computer"

Suddently Aelita's phone started to ring

"Ulrich? What? Where? Okay be right back"

"Uh?" we said

"Ulrich's stuck on the library"

"Yeah we know!" Odd exclaimed

"With a Jim possessed" we gasped

"I'll try to help him" Odd said

"But..." Aelita started but she was interrupted by Jeremy's laptop

"Oh look our friend XANA just woke up! Hey XANA how is it going?"

"ODD!" he started to run

**... Some minutes later ... **

**Ulrich's POV**

I hit with my head on the floor and looked up to see Odd's face

"Odd give me a hand!" suddenly the door opened and appeared another Odd

"Wow two Odds! This day can't get any better..." my body falls backwards

**Odd's POV**

Ulrich just passed out...

"Hey clone you wanna play?" I carried him out of the library, locked the door and put some stuff in there heavy

"Uff you're heavy buddy"

**Yumi's POV**

I throw a fan at a block and he exploded

"Jeremy any news about Odd?"

"No sorry"

Aelita throws an energy field to a megatank and he exploded too "And what about Ulrich?"

"The same" I started to hear a evil laugh behind me and saw that was William

"That's all we needed"

"I'm calling Odd"

"Odd are you two okay? Oh ok I'll tell them"

"Tell us what?"

"You gotta hurry up Ulrich's not okay"

"We're doing all we can" I throw a fan at William and he turned into super smoke

**Odd's POV**

As we entered in the elevator I looked at Ulrich and saw blood on his face

"Oh no Ulrich he broked your nose!"

"Odd... Take me to the scanner room"

"Are you bananas? No way you're hurt let the girls do it this time"

"They won't make it all alone please Odd take me there"

"Sorry Ulrich but I can't" he sighed and closed his eyes

"It's not that hard you know, when we're under pressure we work better isn't that right?" he didn't move

_He passed out again_

"Odd hurry up to the scanner room" Jeremy said and I let Ulrich on the floor

I fall into the desert region and helped Yumi and Aelita fighting William and the monsters

**Normal POV**

As they managed to desvirtualize William Yumi was out of the game and Odd too as he destroyed the last monster. Aelita deactivated the tower and Jeremy sended her back to earth

"Oh my god!" Aelita screamed as she saw Ulrich

"Ulrich Ulrich can you hear me?" Odd called him worryed and his answer was only a groan

"Should we make a return to the past or call an ambulance?" Jeremy asked

"His face is loosing its colour" Yumi warned

"I'm okay guys" he said almost as a whisper in a skaky voice

"Oh yeah then prove it" Odd challenged. Ulrich tryed to stand up, but his vision was blured so he was catched by Yumi and Aelita.

"I'll make the return to the past" Jeremy said alarmed and the others nodded. Aelita's attention was on Ulrich all the time, Jeremy stopped typing as his attention turned to where Aelita's eyes were

"RETURN TO THE PAST NOW"

"So what happened?"

"Your nose was broken by XANA, you passed out two times in a row" Odd said

"And you were like 'Send me back to Lyoko I can do this!' " Yumi said and they laughed

"I was really getting freaked out, your face... Your face!"

"My face?"

"Your face was like this!" Odd puts a paper in Ulrich's face and the others laughed

"You managed to save me on time" Ulrich crossed his arms smiling "Again! Thanks guys"

"Don't mention it buddy" Odd jumped "WE'RE HERE TO SAVE THE WORLD!" Jeremy covered his mouth

"We were really worryed about you" Aelita added and Odd smirked at Ulrich

"Last thing I remember is the song and Jim calling me to the library"

"Song? What song?" Odd asked

"Uuhh nothing... I don't wanna talk about it. I'm kinda hungry what about you?"

"You don't need to ask that again I'm starving!" Odd started to run to the lunch room followed by the others laughing

"He can eat as much as he want but we'll be always srawny" Jeremy said

"HEY I HEARD THAT!" they laughed

They started to eat with a smile on their faces. This time the warriors weren't talking about the super computer for the first time, they were talking about radom things, it was a peacefull moment without worries until someone decided to destroy the moment...

"ULIRCH I REALLY REALLY NEED TO TALK TO YOU!"

**Wish luck to Ulrich... He's gonna need it... Please review and see you next time! :D**

**^^CourtDunkieandme111^^**


	8. Obsessed

**Sorry for the late guys, as always enjoy your reading!**

**Never Imagined**

**Chapter 8 - Obsessed**

**Normal POV**

"Hey William..." Yumi said as he sits on their table

"Ulrich I heard from people that you and Sissi are together" Ulrich pointed his fork at him "Why are you asking?"

"Just to confirm" he smiles and he group remained in silent "Since when you like her?" the group started to laugh

"For a very long time! He's gonna ask her to marry him!" Odd exclaimed and William walked away suprised

"Hey Odd I think you're overeacting" Odd scrached his blond hair smiling at Yumi

"Sorry but I couldn't miss that chance!" suddently his face turn serious and he stands up with his mouth full of food

"You forgot to eat my ice cream" Yumi said

"And mine" Aelita said and Ulrich stands up

"Why so much hurry?" Ulrich was about to elbow Odd but he backed away

"Odd are you okay?" Jeremy asked and Odd started to run leaving Ulrich's arm on the air

"Yeah guys don't worry be right back!"

"Ulrich?" Jeremy called and he looks at his closed eyes "What did you did to him?"

"Nothing it seems he's avoiding me"

"There you are!" they all looked at Sissi

"We could go out today! I brought the most cute dress on the store! I think you should see it!"

"Sorry Sissi but I'm not in the mood"

"I thought you loved me" Ulrich was really getting angry but he didn't want to hurt her

"Sissi I... I'm not sure about that okay? Maybe I like you but it takes time to understand"

Yumi, Aelita and Jeremy stared at him "Oh okay sorry Ulrich I'm a little nervous about this too . I promise I will treat you better from now on" Sissi said to the others

"I do anything you want Ulrich I love you" she disapered in mere seconds

"I don't like her okay I couldn't say the truth"

"I kinda feel bad for her" he continued "It must be hard to like someone who doesn't like you back"

"Yeah I-" Jeremy started

"And even more when you're with that person all the time"

"Yumi what's eletrical power? A game?"

"It's William! See you later!" now in the table were just three teenagers

"Don't tell me you're into Yumi again" Jeremy said and drank some water

"What NO! I already told you I don't like her anymore okay" he stands up

"I'm sorry Ulrich I shouldn't said nothing" Aelita eyed nervously at Jeremy

"Hey past is past it doesn't matter anymore does it?" he smiles and the others smiled back

"Now I want to know what entered in Odd's head..."

**Yumi's POV **

"Cheese? You want to talk about cheese?" I asked

_I'm sick of this!_

"Yes! What's your favourite cheese?" I sigh

_He's a spectre I should have expected this from him_

"Sorry William but I need to go"

"Yumi where are you going?"

"Don't follow me! Talk to you later"

**Normal POV**

"I know you're there open the door right now ugh!"

"I need to be alone"

"ODD OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW OR YOU WILL REGRET IT!" Ulrich made a pensak silak movement, he was ready to kick the door

"Okay I'm coming..."

As he opens the door Ulrich sees a shadow behind him so he puches Odd out of the bedroom closing the door "What the hell? Oh oooh!" Odd trips and falls on Sissi

"Watch where you're going scrawny"

"Ups. So-Sorry" they stand up and Sissi crossed her arms

"Very funny Odd. You just wait utill my-"

"AAAAHHH!"

"Ulrich what's happening?" Odd said as he opened the door to see Ulrich on the floor

"Ulrich! Are you okay?" Sissi shaked him and his eyes opened slowly

"Oh... I think... I'm better now"

"Was it XANA?" Odd screamed

"XANA? What's that?"

"Tchhh... What's the matter with you Odd? Oh my head..."

"I'm going to try to find help" Sissi said out of the room

"Ulrich can you see me?"

"Yeah Odd I can see you-you-you!" Ulrich started to laugh

"It's not time for jokes Ulrich let's go this could be a XANA attack"

"What's XA-XANA? Is it your new gir-girlfriend?" he falls on the floor

"ULRICH!" Yumi and Aelita exclaimed as they catched him

"Girls! I'm okay! Why the heck everythings's shaking in here?"

"Odd is he drunk?" Yumi asked as she passed her hand in front of Ulrich's face making him laugh

"NO! He was just fine two minutes ago! This has to be XANA"

"Your girlfriend? Shut up Odd think for a minute what you're saying. I would never hang out with your new girlfriend"

"What is he talking about?" Aelita asked

"Yup... It's XANA"

"Jeremy any activated tower?" Odd asked

_"Yes. How did you know?"_

"Can anybody explains me why do we call Jeremy Einstein?"

"Because he's smart" Aelita said

"Okay just to make sure" they helped Ulrich to walk to Jeremy's dorm

"So what's the problem guys"

"If you can't see the problem probably you need another pair of glasses" Odd pointed at Ulrich

"Ssshhh I'm trying to make a wish over here" Ulrich said sitting on his knees

"This can't be happening" Aelita said helping him to stand up

"Ulrich Ulrich!" Yumi called as she shaked him

"Present present!" he laughed

"Jeremy he's acting like he's drunk"

"Let's go then"

"Where are we heading?"

"It's a surprise you'll see" Odd said smirking

"What is this place?" instead of holding the rope and descend he jumped all the way to the floor

"ULRICH!" they screamed

He gives a thumbs up once he turns around scaring the others

"What are you waiting for?" Ulrich punched the elevator button with a extreme force breaking it

"Ulrich what have you done?" Jeremy asked furious

"Sorry!"

"I'll try to make this thing work again you have to distract him while I do it"

"This is taking too much time I'm bored"

The others sigh heavilly "Ok then"

"What do you mean with-" Odd received a kick from Ulrich's right leg and the others gasped

"XANA!"

"You guessed! Congrats" his voice was different, it turned more deep

"I have a thing to propose to you. If you want your friend alive" he pointed to himself "Then you have to do what I want. Simple right?" the group looked at each other

"You want my father don't you" Ulrich smirked

"That's right Aelita. Let's go to the super computer shall we?" he punched the button again and the elevator appered

Ulrich entered on the elevator and crossed his arms while smirking "C'mon guys I don't have all day..."

At the elevator Jeremy sended messages to the others

_"I have a rope hided on the factory, find it"_

Odd still had time to answer him because Ulrich was too busy with his thoughts

_"Oh you mean that rope that you used in the day that Ulrich and Yumi almost gave a little sweet kiss?"_

_"Yes. Hurry up I can't hold him more than 5 minutes"_

"This is it... My victory is almost complete"

"Pssst Odd find that rope" about two minutes later he returned

"Pssst Yumi I have it on my hand"

"YYAAAAHH!" the three jumped on him

"Done! He can't run away now"

"You really thought this could stop me?"

"Well... Yeah..." Odd said confused

"Pathethic" fire started to appear on the ropes

"STOP! YOU'RE HURTING ULRICH!" Yumi screamed

"I warned you didn't I? Now he'll suffer the consequences" the fire was close to his torso

"Please don't hurt him" Jeremy said

"This is your last chance to do what I want unless you want Ulrich gone forever"

"Ok. Jeremy transfer me to Lyoko" Aelita said and Ulrich gave an evil smirk that made the fire disappear

"But Aelita..."

"It's our only choice" she said before the elevator's doors closed

"What are you waiting for? Need some help there?" Ulrich throwed Jeremy to the floor and started to type on the computer

"Starting the process of virtualization"

"NO!" Jeremy exclaimed

"Transfer Aelita, scanner Aelita, virtualization"

She falls into the forest sector

_I don't want my dad taking this risk but needer I want Ulrich. What should I do?_

Franz Hopper appered on her right side "Aelita I can't let XANA take advantage of your friends or you or anyone" a manta, two tarantulas and two kangrelats appeared around him

"Daddy look out! Energy-"

"Stop Aelita they're here to help us" suddently four crabs appered near Franz Hopper and the monsters started to fight each other while they searched a place to hide

"What do we do?" Odd whispered

"If we fight him Ulrich will be in serious trouble" Yumi whispered

"And I can't feel my legs..." the Einstein said

"Nothing can stop me from having the control of the entire world. You have been defeated"

"Not yet XANA" Aelita said exausted and Ulrich's lips formed a smile

"Oh really? Let's ask that to your friends" an electric shock flew to their heads as they screamed

"MANTA!" Franz exclaimed and the manta appeared

"Hop on Aelita, save your friends"

"Thanks dad" she smiled and jumped to the monster

"NO!"

_**Aelita_Code Lyoko**_

"Tower deactivated"

"Guys are you okay?"

"Ew why do I smell like chicken wings?" the group laughed but stopped when they saw Ulrich passed out on the chair with his face on the keyboard

"Wake up rise and shine!" the others shaked him

"Not now mom" they laughed again and Odd gave a thumbs up

"He's fine!"

**...Later in that day...**

"I did all of that? Wow sorry guys I didn't mean it"

"We know Ulrich you were possessed" Jeremy typed on his laptop "What's this?"

"What's wrong?"

"Franz Hopper said that he'll send us monsters more often to help us. That's very kind of him"

"That way XANA will never mess with us again!"

"Here I don't need this for now" he left the laptop near Odd on the beanch and stands up

"Sweet!" Odd exclaimed

"Right. If you don't mind I have to go now"

"Where to Einstein?"

"Oh and maybe you'll have my portion of lunch today I might not come" he finished walking towards a group of students

"Anyways... Odd can I have a word with you?" Ulrich asked with his hand on his neck nervously

"About what? Some advices about girls?" Aelita and Yumi laughed and walked away

Odd was still sitting on the bench and Ulrich lean on it

"It's about what you did before XANA attacked me, when William walked away. You changed, you didn't want to talk to me. Why?" Odd starts to eat some cookies

"Because the ice cream wasn't that good I don't know!"

"I'm waiting for your possible answer" Odd sighed, by this time he was laying on the bench with his arms behind his back

"I can't tell you"

"Tell me you never keep secrets from me even if it's bad"

"I have a little crush it's not that important"

"Who it is?"

"You don't wanna know"

"Try me"

"Sissi" Ulrich starts to laugh and Odd looks around him "This was a bad idea"

"You need help and right now! That time you runned away was because you were jealous that she was around me?" Odd nodded

"So stupid right? Imagine her in front of us hearing this! Have you stopped for a minute to think about it?"

"No but I saw you two together on Kadic News"

"You're talking about that part where it publishes the people's ideas of new couples?"

"Yeah but they're always wrong..."

"Have you seen the pair Ulrich and Aelita?" Odd smirked and Ulrich rolls his eyes

"I knew you were going to ask that" Odd sees his friend distracted looking at the sky. About a minute later that odd boy decided to steal his phone

"-Good morning! -Oh good morning for you too Ulrich I had a great dream tonight! What about you? -I don't remember sorry! -I always remember my dreams XD. -You mind telling me one of them then Aelita? XP -I told you to call me Princess!" Ulrich's heart beats faster as he notices that Odd was reading his messages trying to sound the same voices but failing of course

"HEY CUT THAT OUT!" with his phone back he sits on the bench with his face with a similar tone of red

"Is that a yes?" the taller boy was confused "About the question HAVE YOU SEEN YOU AND AELITA TOGE-"

"SSSHHH! Okay okay I've seen it one time just one okay?"

"Hey little brother" Ulrich screams and Odd laughs

"Hey Aelita! You almost made Ulrich have a heart attack!" they both laugh

"Talking about what?" the pink haired girl asked as she stealed one of Odd's cookies

"About um Odd's crush. Guess who it is"

"Ulrich! I thought we were friends! Please don't-"

"It's Sissi am I right?"

"How did you know? Did Ulrich told you by messages?"

"Uh uh. I saw that look in your eyes"

"What kind of look?"

"Oh Sissi take me with you! I'm lost without your beautiful smile, your black hair and I love the times you tease me! You have so much charm!"

"Stop making fun of me that's my job! I can't handle this now how I am suppose to treat her? Good?"

"If I were you I would run away by plane and never come back"

"Guys did I heard Odd is in love? Oh Odd you lucky boy!" Yumi scrached his blond hair

"That's enough stop teasing! I never did that to you when you had a crush!"

"No buddy sorry but you're lying. You did that to me"

"When you had a little crush for miss Ishyama?"

"ODD SHUT UP!"

"Yumi I did the same to you when you had a big crush for mrs Stern" Odd received a little big punch by her soft hand and his taller friend had to catch him

"Powerfull one Yumi" Aelita said making the others laugh

"Tell me that what I'm seeing it isn't real" Yumi pointed to Jeremy that was talking to Emily

"You think?..." Ulrich scrached his hair confused

"No it can't be! Jeremy with a girl!" Odd commented now fully awake

"Ulrich" they turned around "Was that you the responsible for that note in my locker?" her teeth were visible trough the sun

"Ah..."

"You're terribly mistaken he wrote that not him" Aelita answered pointing at Odd making him almost loss his balance

"What?" Sissi gave a step back surprised

"Aelita..." he whispered "Yeah it was me, but only to just try to give ourselves better"

Sissi gave a loud laugh calling everyone's attention "Is this a joke?"

"No. You don't accept it? Well big courage it isn't your forte but seeing you like this makes me almost feel sad about you"

She paused a moment to think and some whispers were heard "Ok I'm in" he stepped close to her

"Fantastic! I new you couldn't resist me" she turned around with a disgusting look

"Step aside or you'll regret it, I'm not doing this for you"

"Hey guys what's up?" Jeremy asked while laughing

"Someone's cheerful today" Yumi winked her eye at him and he shruged putting his hands on the pockets

"Thanks a lot Aelita!" Odd exclaimed kicking a rock

"What you wanted Ulrich to go instead of you? You were the one that wrote that letter not him. I did the right thing you should be thanking me"

"She's right Odd if it wasn't Aelita what Ulrich was going saying to her?"

"I was doomed to a tragic end" Ulrich added with a laugh

"Can anybody explain to me what happened?" Jeremy asked sitting on the bench next to Ulrich

"Odd's got a crush on miss queen bee, he wrote a letter asking her to a date, she believed the letter was from Ulrich so Aelita told Sissi the truth"

He removed his glasses and looked right into the sun "I think the sun burned my brain cells, I'm starting to hear things"

"Ok ok Jeremy trying to sound funny what else a monkey pretending to be a lawyer?" the group tryed to resist but soon enough started to laugh together

"I don't know about you guys but I'm going to my room" Ulrich grabed his backpack followed by a slow steps

"Ulrich wait for me!" Aelita followed him while running

Yumi followed his footsteps visually and placed her left hand on her cheek entering into the world of thought. Actually her concern in that time was the secret girl

"I have to figure out by myself" the both boys faces turned to her direction

"Talking about Ulrich aren't we?" the scrawny boy asked with a devilish smile

"Of course not why would be? Can't a girl think about so many others things other than love?"

"Love?" he chucked "We're getting hot about the answer"

"Yumi you've got something in your face" Jeremy said indicating to her cheek, after she touched her face it felt hot

"My mistake you're only flushed" Odd bursted into laughing at the other boy

"Einstein a comedian? Good you're following my tips after all!" Yumi rolled her eyes frowning

"Give me a break!" she fixed her hair turning her face to the opposite side avoiting the boys's smirks

**Liked? Not liked? I want your oppinion =)**

**^^CourtDunkieandme111^^**


End file.
